project_lost_dreemurrfandomcom-20200214-history
PLDN Chapter 5
Chapter 5: Seeking the Truth and Preparing For Snowdin Sub-Entry 041: "Unwinding in Miranda City." I materialized in the Gate Room, not from a cyber gate but out of mid air. “Volt!” “Commander!” Pit waved “Asriel...” I looked upon him. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” “Are you...crying?” “It’s...it’s nothing.” I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. “Rough first day back on the job?” Violet mused. “Vi, not now. I really need to decompress and unwind.” “Well...why don’t we pop in at Rock-Afire Pizza? My treat.” Asriel offered, “I’ll even drive.” “Eheheh...just as long as--” “I know. No stunt or race driving.” “Oooooooh, do tell.” “Violet, no.” “Violet, YES!” “Gods, that’s a little too much deja vu for one day...” I muttered. “Huh?” “Nevermind.” I waved her off. “Think Mitzi will mind if we take the CMD-X?” “I don’t see why not. She’s not on a mission nor does she need to make a delivery outside of city borders.” I sorted through my inventory and handed Asriel the corresponding G-50NP E.S. System corresponding to the CMD-X--the emerald green Corvette-like prototype vehicle. “I’m in the mood for angelhair pasta.” Pit piped up. We headed for the garage, passing by Felicia, eating straight out of an open can of cat food. Eww. “Let’s not run into more of that any time soon.” I grimmaced. “It’s all relative.” Azzy shrugged. “You...sure you’re alright?” “Yeah...some missions just...hit a little close to home.” Asriel looked solemn. “Did you run into another of those supervillains who are racist to non-humans and monsters, again?” I hated having to address this subject. But even with all the progress our civilizations have made...this was an issue that wasn’t going away any time soon. It had gotten to the point a lot of us were sick of hearing about it. “No, nothing like that. Just things that...dug a little deep into the past.” “Oh. I won’t pry then.” I was implying things in my career in S.T.C. that went back even before I even met Asriel. But what I really meant were things that were more recent...more like...five years ago. But more than that...I wanted to shut down Vi before she could make light of things. She was acid-tongued when she could find something to jab at...but she also respected boundaries that you don’t cross. She learned her lesson with the anagram that was Asriel’s first and last name. “Maybe you need to spend time with the Missus? With your daughters?” Azzy suggested. “Maybe...” “They’re going to tell you’re all wound up sooner or later. Might as well not put off the inevitable T.L.C.” “Heh. You always know what to say. We got top-side pretty quick. “You know, we’re scheduled for some bro-time, too, Volt. When was the last time we monkeyed around with blasts from the past? I know a certain Knight Industries A.I. that hasn’t grumped on us in a while...” “Savage, Azzy.” I joked. “But you’re right. A lot of old friends need some checking up on.” “Ooooh, dish dish dish dish--” “Sorry, Vi. Dudes only.” “Wow. I just got “Little Rascal-ed”. He-Man Women-Haters much?” “Hey. You gotta have your she-shed. We gotta have our man-cave.” “...point.” “Besides. I know you better than to call shenanigans on something that superficial. How long have we been friends, Vi?” “Yeah, yeah. I get it. You’re lucky I like and respect your furry tush.” “Or I’d be going to Prisoner Island?” “Hey!” She defended. Laughter from all of us. We dropped in on Rock-Afire Pizza. There was Mitzi at the counter, in that white and green cheerleader outfit and star-buckle sandals; once her stage costume in the Rock-Afire Explosion rock n’ roll band, that now doubled as her work uniform. Five years later and it still fit like a glove. Half a decade later and Mitzi still looked like a high shool senior. I sometimes wonder why I never called her “Aunt Mitzi”. She and Nermal were practically sisters...despite the former being a mouse and the other being a cat. “Hi, Commander! Hi, Asriel! Hi, Pit!” *short pause* “Violet.” “Bit of a hesitation there, Mitzi.” “You know why.” She put her knuckles on her hips. “Okay, okay. No more bidding for your old, magneta sparkle “swinger dress” from the New Rock-Afire days.” “That thing would be unfit for a brothel.” Mitzi wrinkled her snoot. “Ewww, Aunt Viiiii!” Asriel protested. “What? She said it.” I shook my head. “Mind out of the gutter, Vi.” “Your usual, everyone?” “Our usuals, Mitzi.” I gave a thumbs up. “You seem weary, Commander. “ “Yeah, I’ll explain as we’re eating. Got a minute?” “I always have time for my customers. “ Once the orders were served up. “So...what’s up?” I took a deep breath. “They found me. The S.T.C. Council found me. It didn’t occur to me until later but...A.E.O.N. is back online.” “I see...” “I thought they were going to bust me for what happened but...apparently I’ve been...reinstated.” Mitzi cocked her head. “Yeah. I’m back on the case investigating--” “Classified info, right?” “Yeah. Way above top secret punishable by the full extent of the law.” “You’re going to have to tell the Queen.” “Yeah. I am. She’s not going to like it. Especially with what the Dragon Council dragged us through recently. Might explain why Chameleon’s been extra salty lately.” “Wouldn’t you be after what they pulled on him?” Violet crossed her arms. There’s that rare respect for him. “Prince but not a prince.” “I think I’m finally starting to understand him.” Asriel sipped his soda. “Don’t jump to conclusions, Cinnamon Roll. Just when you think you’ve got him figured out...” “Yeah, I get it.” Asriel looked off to the side. “He doesn’t need my pity. But I’m still willing to give him his space and my respect.” “Best you can do. I’ve been on pins and needles around him for years. I’m always scared I’m going to step on a verbal land mine and find myself on the business end of some passive-aggressive revenge. Or a not-quite death threat.” Azzy smiled briefly. “I still think he hides a better person under the surface underneath.” Again. Paps, you got competition. This cinnamon roll is too precious for this world. But I’m glad he’s in this world to make it a better place. Sub-Entry 042: "Pondering New Questions." As we ate, I gave a limited explanation. Asriel had to return home, but the rest of us stuck around. This gave me a chance to elaborate a little more. But also a chance to think deeper about things. Some I was at liberty to talk about. Others...not so much. It was fortunate that Bunnie and Lupe dropped in on us at that time. I got them up to speed quickly. “Not the reunion you were hoping for, was it, Commander?” “Yes and no. I’m just...glad they’re all okay. Glad they’re all alive.” “Man...who knew the brat was such a turn-coat?” Vi crossed her arms. “I just can’t figure her out.” “Her?” Mitzi questioned. “You always refered to Frisk as a “them”. Or as an agender.” “Would it have anything to do with how the world...the timeline reformed?” “I wish I knew.” I sighed. “In all likelyhood...yes. It was probably a random event of chance. Frisk could have just as easily come back to this world in a male form.” “What about Chara?” I shook my head. “The events speak for themselves. The evidence is clear that they existed. If they didn’t Flowey wouldn’t be Flowey. He’d still be Asriel. Toriel and Asgore would still be together. In all likelyhood they’d have a family of eight children with Frisk becoming the nineth, counding their own son, Asriel. But here we are. A lonely goat mom. A king without a queen. A people without hope.” I looked down. “Yet...all evidence seems to indicate they’ve vanished without a trace. I studied the Giga Meter readings thoroughly. One entity. No spiritual possession. No detectable anomalies. They just...decided to attack Toriel without provocation.” “It’s not like the last time.” Pit observed. “When you knew what the underlying reason was that the timeline was being tampered with from within.” “No.” “Then maybe it is time you sought answers.” Bunnie stated plainly. “Well obviously, I need to catch up to Frisk and ask them what in the Blue Hell they think they’re doing.” “Language, Commander.” Bunnie lowered an eyebrow. “I know, I know...” I tried to keep it clean around Bunnie. A lot like Toriel, she was. Well...minus the time she blurted out “Who the Hell is Sans?!”. “That’s the obvious route. But you do not just have one source to go to.” Pit looked a little confused by that. “The Soul Society.” I reasoned. “Yes.” Bunnie nodded. “And the Ecto Containment Unit.” I followed up, narrowing my eyes. Chara knew something. So did the Wraith. I’d have to pursue each angle on my own time. But I worried about leaving “Two-Face Frisk” alone in Snowdin. I was sure Toriel wasn’t going to open the door any time soon again. The kid wouldn’t make another attempt on her. I was sure of it. “Right now you need to recover. This was a trying experience.” Lupe placed a hand on the back of my hand. Something about her Druid aura seemed to ease my unrest. “Yeah. Maybe I can take my mind off things by helping Azzy pick out his first car. I think I’ll give Uncle Eddie a call.” “Laughter is the very best medicine.” Vi said before sticking her tongue out. “...I think I actually agree with Violet.” Bunnie sounded as surprised as we must’ve been to hear it coming from her. “Then it’s agreed. We’ll tackle this a little at a time.” We finished up and paid the bills, going our separate ways. Sub-Entry 043: "Going Back to the Soul Society: It had been a long time since I considered doing this. I had my reasons for staying away from the world of the Soul Reaper...but as it stood...there was only one soul in the Soul Society who could give me some insight. Five years was practically NOTHING to Soul Society...to the Seireitei and its occupants. This was long overdue. Bunnie and I had conversed many a time. We shared info and benchmarketed the techniques of infamous squad 12--Research Corps. Suffice to say...having ANY dealings with Dr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi made me crawl in my own skin. Whatever creepy vibes I ever got from W.D. Gaster in his many incarnations...Mayuri was that amplified by a factor of 10,000. A guy who experimented on himself and had a lieutenant who was the equivalent of a living doll wasn't even the tip of the iceburg. His experiments and morbid curiosity would have Violet and Nikita on the same page...this guy was a walking book of ethics violations. Do I even need to explain that his Zanpakutou was called Ashisogi Jizo? For non-Japanese/Jang-ese speakers...the translation was: "leg-severing" Jizo. There is a terrifying reality to slicing your opponent's motor nerves while preserving their pain sensory nerves. But I suppose there was something he had in common with Gaster...with Chara of all people...even Frisk. That curiosity. That curiosity that had to be sated otherwise nothing was worth his time. When he chose to make something...or someONE his living experiment, the more determined he became to take them apart and find out how they worked. What I worried about was that Mayuri might...have issues with me "adapting" techniques in order to gain priority access to Senkaimon gates. Scientists tend to be...very protective of their research...especially when it leaves their lab without their authorization. Eheheheh...I can explain but I'd rather not. Thankfully...I was avoiding Research Corps until I really needed to chat with them. I knew I would have to should I ever seriously pursue a method of bringing Chara back after the True Pacifist Ending ran its course and monsters were finally free on the surface. I'd...need their assistance or at least their science to slip Chara back into the Cycle of Reincarnation. Then I'd have to track her down to where, when, and what timeline she was born into. I'm getting ahead of myself. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Major." "Do not let Yamamoto-domou intimidate you." Now THAT scared me. Old Man Yama might actually have the power to completely immoliate me; I wasn't about to put the power of the Goddesses' gift/curse of immortality to the test. "I am going to have to go through him this time...to answer for some things. Namely a soul-burial for a soul from outside their coordinates in the Axis of Reality. And if Mayuri raised a big enough stink, I'm sure I might have to explain why you and I have top-level access to Senkaimon only granted to the Four Noble Houses." "Just weather the storm. Find Chara and get the information you need. And...say hello to Rukia and Renji for me." "And bop Ichigo on the head?" "That would help." Bunnie was clearly joking. A rarity. "In all seriousness...if you should pass by Squad Four Medical Corps...say hello to Retsu for me." "If I see her, I'll give Captain Unohana your best." I thought for a moment. "Heh. "Flower Rabbit". A rather interesting last name wouldn't you agree?" "Don't think too deep into it, Commander." Bunnie sounded a little coy. I was definitely bringing out her lighter side. "Better also take a bag of candy in case you run into--" "Lieutenant Kusajishi." I sweatdropped at the thought of being deterred by that pink-haired little squirt. A little TOO playful at times and where she went Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't far behind. If he INISTED on "having fun" I was in for a battle to the death that could go on forever. So this is what it was like to be the orange-haired substitute from Karakura Town... Bunnie opened the Senkaimon. "Commander, if you would...?" "Wish I had a Combat Pass..." I wrinkled my nose as I dug out the Soul Candy. "Having a comatose body would raise questions." Bunnie reminded. I popped the pez dispenser-like holder, downed a candy and felt myself pull free as my physical body stepped back. This black kimono just wasn't my style. And I insisted on ditching those uncomfortable tabi toe-socks while keeping the rope sandals. I wasn't the only one who did things this way. Ikkaku Madarame was one such who prefered to bare his toes. Heh...wonder what ole "pinball head" was up to? "You know what to do and what not to do." I told my mod soul. Yeah...that's another thing that might get back to Commander-General Yamamoto. Uhhhhhgh. He saluted without a word. I was glad I could trust him with my body...unlike a certain mod-soul who often occupied a stuffed lion-teddy bear...*ahem*. But there would be other times to talk about Kon. I hurtled through, securing Kaminariou no Danganken. To cut a long, boring travel story short, I reappeared in my target area. Outside District 46. Suffice to say...I was expected. "How did he know...?" I raised my arms as the detail of guards let me back to the Commander-General's headquarters; the district of Squad One. Still. Bunnie told me not to be intimidated. What's the worst that-- "YOU IDIOT!!!!" ...comment withdrawn. "I guess this is a little more serious than Captains Kuchiki, Kyouraku, and Zaraki losing their haoris?" I rubbed the back of my head. "SILENCE!" The balding form of long-bearded Commander-General, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto only looked withered at a passing, casual, or normal glance. But he was surprisingly ripped for a shinigami his age...I'd seen the same with the Turtle Hermet, Master Roshi on a different world in this world's galaxy... "Is it hot in here...?" I tugged at my kimono. "The laws of Soul Society are immutable. Do you know how many you've violated? This blatent disregard is unacceptable!" "My bad! I'll try harder, Old Man Yama--" "You would do wise to address the Commander-General properly and show respect." "Oh. Sure...uh...who are you again?" I asked the somwhat British gentleman-looking form of Choujirou Sasakibe. He reciprocated with a massive sweatdrop before turning away. I could almost see the "anime haze" hang over hime from being slighted. It was...a pretty common thing for the Commander-General's second in command to be this unrecognized if not...forgettable. ...I think I just felt a Genocide Timeline's Papyrus sneeze just now. You know, let's cut this boring meeting short... I exited Yamamoto's giant room, takinga moment to snuff the flame on the tip of my tail. "That went well..." I sighed and headed to the Rukon district. "How does Ichigo get away with it? I swear, he's the ONLY one that Old Man Yama has waived the rules on." I decided not to press it further, having gotten off with a slap on the wrist...at least by everyone else's definition. Be careful what you say about liking it hot. Sooner or later you'll get more than you bargained for. The boss man's zanpakutou spoke for itself. "Ryuujin Jaaka". Translation: Dragon Blade of Young Flame/Fire". Pretty apt. No...actually it undersold it. To say his blade could make things "hotter than Hell" was a vastly watered down understatment. I need not say any more when its summoning chant was translated as "Reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ash", according to Bunnie. Fast-foward to the Rukon District. The place to be if you were dirt poor and eeked out a living. They say life imitates art and art immitates life. Soooo...what does it say when afterlife immitates life? Right out of the feudal-era? Post feudal-era Japan? Eh. It was a pretty sizable village that went on and on. Like a run-down version of Oedo Town on Kid Ying and Dr. Yang's world. Sub-Entry 044: "A Chat With Chara": I checked the scanner glass I had linked with my Soul Reaper cell phone that I had acquired from "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" himself, Kisuke Urohara. This made it so much easier to zero in on one soul out of about several hundred billion in the ever-expanding Soul Society. Really. A substitute Soul Reaper...heck a TRUE Soul Reaper stood out in these parts. At the moment...it was nearly deserted. My app zeroed in on a lone residence at the end of a long string of shacks in one horizontally-long, one-story building. "Knock-knock." SIence at first. Hesitation. THen I saw a dark red eye behind a knothole in the borded-up door. It was pulled aside, to reveal it was fake. "Heh. Finally remembered me?" Chara placed her hands on her hips. Strange...had she...grown? It should've taken at least a couple hundred years. Then again...she was an off-worlder. "Hello, Chara." The kimono was similar to the old one. Somehow she incorporated the flower patterns to resemble horizontal stripes. Nods to her old shirt. Her sandals lay by the door. I decided to leave mine by the doorway. Force of habit with Bunnie's dojo. And the cheeks were still as cartoonishly rosey as ever. Hair was longer. "All this way and no gift?" "Hey, now..." "I'm messing with you." "Chara, I have some things to discuss with you." "Tinklelord finally stopped wetting the bed?" She mused. "Come on..." I protested. "Can't you stop picking on Azzy for one day?" "I got the rest of my afterlife. What's a jab or two he'll never hear?" "Still got that competitive streak. Sibling rivalry...go figure." "Don't knock it til' you try it." "I had a good relationship with my sibling, thank-you. And seeing as how I'm the guest here, shouldn't you be offering hospitality?" I prodded. "Oh I'm sooooo sorry, oh great and powerful Soul Reaper. I am just soooo ill-mannered in this dust-covered hovel where I have to scrounge day and night for a good meal. What WAS I thinking disregarding your comfort and well-being. I am merely dust in the wind before your greatness." Wow. Every word of that was brutally sarcastic but playful. "Okay, okay. I get it. Still a street rat. Asriel is fine, by the way." "I was getting to that." Chara stuck he tongue out. "Haven't matured any have you?" "Why grow up when you don't grow old." "Yeah? When last I saw you you were more pint-sized." "Really? I don't remember being that small." "Can we just get to the point?" I sighed. "What's got you grumping all of a sudden?" Chara folded her arms, smugly. "The timeline was reset." "...yeah, I know that. You told me last time you were here...a little while after Azzy's ninja soccer game. Still can't believe it." "...a new one has resurfaced. An unstable one just like the last. Eerily like the last." "So...you've been put back on the case." "Yeah. I've...seen echoes of the past timeline resurface...songs that Napstablook and Toriel shouldn't be able to remember. A distorted photograph of my family and I that I had given to Toriel on Mother's Day. Other bits and pieces.....and of course--" "Smiley Trashbag?" "Yeah." "Arcade, there isn't anything I can do. If this Chara is anything like me, then you got this--" "That's just it. The "new" Chara dropped off the face of the Underground." "What?" "They never resurfaced after--" "After...they died...Asriel died." "Yeah." I took a deep breath. "The puzzling thing...? Frisk at first seemed like they were following the Pacifist Run but...they doubled back and tried to kill Toriel." "...say that again." Chara's expression doured. "You heard me. They came back through the Ruins and attacked. With the True Knife. When I scanned them...there was no sign of another presence...another Chara's soul. It was them. It was all them." Chara looked disturbed...and a little angry. "I tried to shut out the fact that there could be a Frisk out there that was like me. I didn't want to believe it...even with all the Genocide Runs I'd convinced them to go on. But all those times was me...or rather the Wraith and me." "There was no Wraith presence either. They just...suddenly flipped from Jeckyl to Hyde." "Guessing that's a story from your world." "Chara...anything you can tell me--" A long silence then a sigh. "I'm afraid there isn't anything I can tell you." "Maybe...it's about time you talked about your connection to Gaster?" "What's to say? I met him in life. I know that's not the case with every "Unstable Timeline". Things get shuffled around. Events are...rearranged to flow in a different way around the core essentials--me dying and Asriel absorbing the soul...crossing the barrier. Gaster falling into the core....the six other children...all of those things are set in stone but their features get chisled out uniquely in some minor way each time." "But you said--" "I have a memory...of one run. Out of what felt like millions. In at least one instance...Gaster approached me when an instance of me ended up in the Core during a Neutral Run. He was...rather vile." "Imagine that." I muttered. "He wanted to explore the darkness in my soul I think he was...searching for something." "The Wraith." "He didn't find it. He assumed that it had already escaped into the Underground. But...I think the Wraith was hiding in his space outside of time and just...saw me as an opportunity. It's hard to say if Gaster knew I'd become the carrier. He didn't do anything about it so..." "That's when the Genocide Runs began?" "Yes. When I started making my Determination...Frisk's." "I don't know when I first realized Flowey was Asriel. I know I didn't accept it at first. I hated Flowey. The real me that is...I believed that monsters were above this...above killing...tampering with the timline...abusing the Reset. The power I once had...I played around with...used it to turn back...accidents that I didn't survive like falling off the bridge in Snowdin...or an instance where my first reaction to Asriel was...was..." I understood. How would you look your adoptive goat parents in the eyes knowing that you had killed their son with a single stab." "A sin you reset...you gave Asriel a chance in that timeline. Was that about the point you started to realize each time you awoke from falling down wasn't the first time?" "I tried to push each...memory...each run out of my head; dismiss that it was just a bad dream. But...I began to realize it was real. I was going back in time and doing things different. As I began to embrace this power the Wraith began to take hold of me...until one day I came up with the plan...or thought I did." I felt like what Chara described probably happened similiarly in other AU's...other timelines. "So...what do I do if I go back there and discover they're on a Genocide Run." "What you do best. The right thing, Arcade. You'll do the right thing. What's best for the Monsters...what's best fro Frisk...and what's best for you." Chara thought a moment. "Did you...smell any dust anywhere in the Ruins while you were down there?" "No. The attempted murder didn't happen until after they already spared Toriel and went outside to Snowdin. They came back, got Toriel to open the gates again and then...they just went crazy. I don't get it. They must know they can't play it both ways at the same time. It has to be one or the other. The moment you start killing it stops being pacifist. The moment you stop killing...most often around Papyrus...it stops being Genocide. That's what I obvserved in the countless Prime Universe timelines I studied. All scans all readouts show it's just one human with no outside forces influencing them." "...strange. If it it were a true Genocide...they would have listened to the other me to begin with. I've been with many Frisks and never encountered one that deliberately ended a Pacifist run like that...that suddenly had a change of heart and agreed with me out of nowhere; despite all the variations in timelines. I mean...yes, they'd suddenly bring a Genocide run to an end after facing Papyrus and...just sparring him like that. But never the opposite case. They'd either pacifist, neutral, or full-on-genocide...then get bored and reset. Or try repeatedly to save Asriel and myself and reset and reset again only to fail and fail again. It's just...kind of a thing that I would have expected to happen...but never did until now. I guess anything's possible. You know what I think?" "That I should go to the other source." "You have it trapped somewhere, right?" "They check in. They don't check out." "If you have a way to--" "Without letting it loose? Yeah. I just might. Anway. Thanks for your help." I looked a little more confident at that point. "Chara, I'm going to take back the things I said about you way back then." I reached into my pocket and produced a chocolate bar and offered. "You've..." I draw it back slightly as she tried to grab it. "You've earned it." The second time I let her snatch it. A smile. A bit more discussion and I was on my way back home. I also knew I'd be coming back here. What I didn't ask her about...was her connection to Dr. Adonis. I knew he had a hand in the last run. I knew he wound this Chara up like a spring before giving her the idea to turn her loose on my world. But most of all...I needed to know how he did it behind my back. Sub-Entry 045: "Debrief": "How did it go?" Bunnie was waiting for me as I exited the Senkaimon Gateway. "Old Man Yama let me off with a warning..." I presented the scorched but healing tip of my tail. "Hmm. He held back." Bunnie mused. "You know it was a shame. I was hoping to run into Captain Komamura." "You and Sajin seem like two peas in a pod." "I think he's completely oblivious to his fox/wolf nature, though. Every time, his second-in-command freaks out over the weirdest of things. Like the thing with the fire hydrant, and how he took a liking to a nature show about puppies? It's just...weirdly ambiguous at times." "Don't think too deep into it, Commander." Bunnie turned serious. "What did you learn from Chara?" "A lot about her past. Nothing about her life before the Underground, though." "Seems like it is a painful bit of history she will not divulge so readily." "That's minor compared to what she confirmed about her connection to the Wraith and to Gaster." "So the Doctor is the root of this?" "Not so much the root but he is the trigger. This goes farther up. To Madam Fate." Bunnie frowned. "I see." "This timeline is just another in a series of her stack of "ROMS" in her emulator folder." I crossed my arms. "Please don't make comparisons to Violet's video gaming." "Sorry, but I don't know how else to put it. They play games with our lives, Bunnie. I discovered their realm by chance when I founded S.T.C. and they saw our UltraVerse as another opportunity to keep each other entertained." "Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know at the time." "If I could I'd get our worlds out of this neverending game. Away from the puppetmasters." "You speak just as harshly on Lady Destiny as you do of Madam Fate.." "She means well but she's as much as a puppet master as she is an enabler." "But she's honorable about it. She does care about us. We are not playthings to her. But she does use us as her "players" in the long run." "That's true." I looked off to the side. "What did Chara have to say about Frisk?" "Unfortunately they were taken just as sutprised as me. In fact they seemed let down and angry. I guess...she thought Frisk was the one rare human that might actually prove her wrong about humanity...convince her they were worth saving. It was...insulting in a way that they took that rivalry and just...double-dealed on it. I'm convinced now. Chara really did care about Toriel and Asgore. And Asriel. She's no angel but she's far from a demon. She's still...just a kid inside." "I believe it's time for the next step." "Yeah. Return to New York." I bowwed. "Thanks again, Major. Inform Miles that he'll be in charge while I'm out." "It shall be done." I called my body over as Bunnie slipped on that familiar fingerless glove with the fire-eyeball motif...them slammed it against my body's chest, forcing it to expel the Soul Candy. I, in turn immediately merged with my currently empty shell, bering it back to life. "Ugh...that never gets easier." "But it is necessary." Bunnie removed the glove. "Until we meet again." I slipped on my sandals as I exited. Sub-Entry 046: "Getting Answers From the Wraith": "Is it ready?" I asked as Rotor raised his goggles and Gadget extinguished her blowtorch. "All tuned up, all touched-up, and all fueled up." I looked upon the form of Ecto-1A. "Good. I'm heading out. I'll be back soon." I opened the door to get in. Gadget suddenly hugged me from behind. "Stay safe, big brother." "Gadget. I'm just going to 1980's New York. I'm not headed anywhere dangerous." "Think about that for a moment." Violet chimed in as she finished checking the computer-controlled parts of the car. "...what?" I shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Still doesn't compare to parts of L.A." "Violet, I'm going to have to respectuflly ask you to stop peeking into the restricted files of S.T.C. You know damn well research into the various Earths of the space-time continuum is on a need-to-know basis." "Yeah! I TOTALLY need to know." "Baka." Bunnie muttered. "That's Miss Baka to you." She wrapped an arm around Bunnie and one-arm hugged. "Keep it up and you will be learning how to play your video games one-handed." Violet retracted the arm and siddled away. "Do not hesitate to speak with any of us about what you discover." I climbed in the car and shut the door, started her up, and rolled out of the vehicle bay and headed out of town to the gateway rings I had set up. I clicked on the remote and brought the gates to life as I drove to and through them. As I did I took a moment to de-morph. Been so long since I went out in human form. I reappeared somewhere around the border of New Jersey. I'm sure I invited several insults upon the state courtessey of Peter Venkman. Really...it wasn't that bad...was it? I drove Ecto-1A into New York and continued my drive all the way to Ghostbusters HQ. "Howdy, Lady Liberty. Good to see you again." I smiled briefly, catching a glimpse of France's gift to the United States. Azzy and I would have to come out here again some day. It didn't take that long to comb through traffic and reach that familar Hook and Ladder 8 building with the connector to the garage and lab space next door. The classic No-Ghost sign was still hanging right where it had been installed; actually having been switched out with the GB2 logo that Venkman had gone to when the 'Busters were handling the case of Vigo the Carpathian. I still wondered how that had been preserved in our UltraVerse's timeline within the 1980's when by all accounts of the Prime Universe, it happened during the bridge to the 1990's. Plus the Shandor case occured 2 years later; squarely in 1992....so...why was it still the 1980's and these events had already happened? What was it about the various Chronostructures of the InfinityVerse that had similar nature as VGM-098? Emmett and Marty's world had weirdly similar mechanics but their timeline was all over the place. I'd begun to notice a lot of timelines were like that in our UltraVerse. Time wasn't standing still...no...it was more like it preserved and remastered itself in subtle loops. Then again...maybe it was just my imagination. I wondered if the temporal lobe of my brain and been rewired differently since becoming Lady Destiny's white knight? Was it...that this was the InfinityVerse according to my perception? Was it just because of the time travel? What was it that kept these worlds...closely knit and strangely pristine? I drove up to the doors of the second building. First I made use of the car phone Violet installed. Back in this period of times, car phones were rare and tended to be a exclusive to those who could afford that customization. "Ghosbusters." Came the nasally Brooklyn accent. "If it goes bump in the night, we'll make it right." "Another of Peter's slogans, Janine?" I replied slyly. A pause. "Volt Arcade?" "That's me." "It's been a while since you spoke to me! I mean you were just here to empty out that ghost trap with your little friend. How've you been? Is everything alright?" "Well for you it was long, but for me it's actually been five years on my world." "Five? What have you been doing all that time?" "On indefinite leave from the agency." "Did they suspend you again?" "Worse. They burned me. Then they decided to re-hire me after their operation went to pot in the course of half a decade." "Those self-righteous hypocrats..." At the moment I heard Peter's voice in the background chastice Janine about personal calls on company time. "So...where are you right now?" "Believe it or not...right in front of the auxillary building's garage doors. Might buzzing me in?" "By all means. Hang on..." Automatically the doors swung open and I drove into the parking area inside. I shut the engine off, got out and closed the door. I stretched and headed to the connecting doorway between buildings. Janine opened the second door for me, waiting to greet me. A quick hug. "Good to see you, too, Janine." "Janine, the secondary vehicle bay reads a time log. By any chance has my former student arrived?" I heard the footsteps come down the staircase. "Egon Spengler." I waved. "Good idea coming in human form." "New York may be home to a lot of unusual things but a werewolf would still make people go running from Times Square." I shrugged. "Jubilant as always." "I think I picked that up from Ray." "Can I take your coat or get you any refreshments?" "No thanks, Janine. I think we need to get right down to business." "The offer was for both of you, you know..." Janine was STILL flirting with my mentor after all this time? "Thank you, Janine. That will be all, though." Her advances went right over his head. As always. "Hmmph" I heard her grump as we walked toward the Storage Facility downstairs. I heard Peter muffle a laugh. Then I heard him yelp followed by "Any other employer would really take this personally!" I smirked. The door opened and we descended the metal staircase onto the metal grated floor in that room that reverberated with that ominous mechanical hum. Big, red, and metal towered before me. I ran a hand over the sheet metal on a section away from the control panel. "Still kicking. You made this thing out of Nintendium?" I joked, in reference to 30-year-old game consoles that still worked when put up against more modern ones that developed "Red Ring of Death" after a mere 3 years or less. "It's construction is--" "I was kidding, mentor." Egon raised an eyebrow. "Uh...yes. It was built to withstand a lot. This basement could double as a fallout shelter." "Comforting to know if World War 3 ever happens on this world. Though with this world's luck it'll probably be another Primordial God like Gozer or Proteus. Or even C'thulu." "Ole squid face itself?" Ray's voice was a surprise. There he was working at the new modifications to the computer bank and supporting machinery of the Containment Unit. "Good to see the Heart of the Ghostbusters again." I walked over and extended my hand to shake. Instead I was pulled into a brief man-hug. "Really, Ray." "It's just not the same when you're gone, Volt. I have so many tales of adventure to tell you!" Such a kid. "Maybe another time, Ray. " "I received your message and made the preparations." Egon had folded his arms. "It actually gave us a chance to revive an old endevour of ours. Communication with the paranormal." "Ah. Like the old Banana 9000?" I observed. "We...had to abandon that. Slimer kept gooping up the keyboard." "And it insisted on tallking like H.A.L." I joked. "The time to be worried is when it starts singing about a Daisy Girl." I grinned. I looked over the massive monitor. "So. We really have two-way communication with this?" "In theory. All tests have proven quite promising." "We also safeguarded it on this side from any supernatural influences such as hypnosis or curses." "Yes...those effects usually dissipate when the entity is confined within a muon field." I reasoned. "Any one of those smarter, higher level ones wouldn't waste a moment to try to take control of someone on the outside to release them and every other vile apparition in there." Ray manned the scope and searched around the Containment Unit. From inside the communication drone hovered around, protected by an intense positron shield; rending it safe from attack. Plus it was also armed with proton streams and other deterrents just in case. "There." The camera zeroed in on the Chara-Wraith. By now...it had all but lost any resemblance to Chara. Any resemblance at all was passing and distorted at most. But one thing hadn't changed...that sawtoothed, Jack-O-Lantern grin. The same kind Flowey wore. I sat before the console and turned my chair to the monitor. The drone projected my image and voice while the monitor displayed the Wraith's in real-time. Sub-Entry 047: "Wretched Reunion": "I remember you. You take a different form. Is that your true self...or is that what you choose to hide behind? A fitting and wretched form." "Cut the crap." I wasn't having any of it. "How is dear, sweet Asriel? Have the nightmares stopped?" I folded my arms. "This may come as a disappointment...but he's forgotten you." Silence. "He's forgotten me? How cruel." The reply was smug. "After all I've done for him...and to him." "You only say that because of Chara's imprint upon you...which has been fading over five years." "Five years, you say? What a short duration for you all to move on." Ray and Egon looked at each other for a moment. "I think it's time you spilled your guts, Wraith." "Wraith? You have given our kind a name?" "Surprised?" "Intrigued. How interesting that you would ascribe a name to us. A curious humanoid behavior to assign a word to give tangibility to what has no identifiable form." "She didn't even give a nickname to you. How fickle of Madam Fate." "Ahhhh. So you do understand, do you not?" "That you're one of her servants?" "She said you would be an interesting one to play with, Arcade. You kept us...me...very fascinated. You are quite the challenge." "You keep saying 'us'. So you are one of a horde. Or...a Legion." "Legion...how intriguing that you continue to assign names to us. Yes, I believe that will suffice as an identity to serve your purposes." "Your purpose is to spread Evil. Chaotic Evil." "You have answers but not a story." The Wraith continued to be smug. "That look. You wonder why I would volunteer to give up so much information so freely. Certainly you assume that it is because I have no bargaining posture. I am a prisoner. I have nothing to lose. Any I'd have to gain has been rendered impossible." I lowered an eyebrow. "Well. If you really don't want to know why, then that's fine. But indulge me." "Go on." "It begins with the first instance of this Undertale as you call it. It has found its way into a number of iterations. When it manifested here in the UltraVerse, the Goddesses were as intrigued as every world that manifested in this collection of multiverses. The duality of humans and monsters was nothing new...but the dynamic was unique. The strength of humans and the virtue of monsters seemed like an interesting potential clash. A little influence here and the experiment was under way. But it ended too soon. With Monsters imprisoned there was no way to continue our little game. Madam Fate considered...ways to upset the status quo. To rekindle the war between them. To simply let the monsters out was too simple a plan. No...it required a bit more of a twist to really maximize its effect. So our kind were to be released unto the Underground and corrupt them. However...one of their own had constructed a device that had sealed our route into this world." "Gaster. The Core." I narrowed my eyes. "We waited. A construct as this could not last forever. Age would reduce it to rust and scrap sooner or later. But it continued, drawing from the darkness and powering their kingdom. Until one day...fate was in our favor. The very creator had fallen into his own creation." Egon narrowed his eyes. Ray looked stoic. "And that's when--" "Opportunity arose. However as we swarmed him, we discovered he was an inhospitable host. Despite being consumed by the darkness...we could not make him ours. It did not matter, for his infernal machine had...done something to the space-time continuum and the connection between worlds was severed. But not before the Doctor's fall into this world had allowed--" "An escape route for a brief moment. Just like the Mirror Warp in Video Land..." I growled. "One enters...their evil opposite takes their place. Or in this case...a single Wraith enters the Underground. That's when you found out that all monsters could not house your form...be your puppets." "The intriguing equalizer, isn't it? Lady Destiny had made sure that her and her sister's game couldn't be...undermined so easily." "Like the dirty little hacker Madam Fate is." "But fortunately...Lady Destiny had made a mistake. Her grace extended to only the monsters. Humans however had to be kept out of the equation. For without a force to balance the Monsters, the game could not exist. There would be no one to set in motion the timeline toward a Happy Ending...or Total Genocide. They had to have the capacity for both. But more than that...their souls had the have the capacity for darkness....for hate." "Your breeding ground." I tightened a fist. "Just like other worlds that your Legion has had a hand in." I glared straight at the entity. "Which one of you sparked the jealousy in Dr. Albert Wily that caused him to stab his friend, Thomas Light in the back...steal his dreams, his creations and conquer the world with them? Which of you made Julian Kintobor a vile self-serving jerk who used Jules and Charles Hedgehog to worm his way into King Acorn's good graces thus becoming Supreme Warlord of the Mobians? How did you plant the seed of vengeance in M.B. aboard the Bottle Ship?" "Now now. We did not control them like puppets. We just brought out what was already there. That's how you unbalance the equation. How you start a conflict of good and evil. And that's when Destiny and Fate's game becomes...interesting." I was grinding my teeth over where this was going. "An innocent. A child who knew nothing of strife by her own people." "Chara." "I believe other Earths gave a name to this concept over the issue of Ethnicity. Uncle Toms I believe they were called. All over a matter of--" "Don't go there." I wasn't about to let that entity dance so lightly around racial wars. "Well in this case...a human who hates her own species...what an intriguing catalyst, no? They found their way to the Underground and met the Prince and the Queen and the King. The very epicenter of the foundation of it all." "But you didn't inhabit them at that moment. Why?" "They had found what the were missing in their old life. As the adopted child of the King and Queen, they found love. You know which kind. It closed them off to the wellspring of darkness that made them...hospitable." I sighed. "This seems remarkably similar to our research into psychomagnetheric energy." Ray reasoned. "We'd long suspected human emotions had an impact on the environment just as the converse is true." If I weren't so caught up in my searing anger at the Wraith I would have probably remarked "Let's see what happens when we take away the puppy, Egon?" Yeah. Inside jokes might have been the best thing to calm things just now. "So you waited for opportunity. Something would surely change the vibe, even for a moment." "It was then that the "mechanic" of the game was revealed to the child. From there the timeline split. At first they only thought it was all a dream. But with more and more resets...their subconscious began to catch up. The timelines continued to divide over and over, gaining variations. When they consciously discovered the power of it, they got curious and tried to see what they could do with it. Just innocent curiosity. Some of their...time-travel experiments went well. Others...well..." I tightened my fist again at the thought of a pile of dust that was once an innocent Asriel, just checking to see if the fallen human was okay. "Some boundaries were not meant to be transcended and can have detrimental effects on the memory. While at the same time...detrimental effects on the timeline's stability. A spike of that darkness nearly provided opportunity. Self-doubt and guilt...why wouldn't they reset to try to hold onto someone they had only met. But alas they reset too quickly in order to meet their best friend for the first time for what they hoped would be the last time." "And yet, Chara's curiosity couldn't be suppressed for long. She reasoned one more little reset couldn't hurt, just to see if she could make even better choices in a timeline, as long as Asriel was there to share them with. But..." "Instability leads to...unintended results, especially after such a careless death." Did he mean the bridge of Snowdin? "And that's where she discovered what happened to Dr. Gaster after he had gone missing. Falling into the Core combined with the child's unstable reset...brought them right to him." I followed. "While opening a path back to the Void. Gaster was the trigger. Having lost so much of himself...his treatment of the child as they called for help..." "But nobody came. Nobody...but something still found them. You." "Now you know my part in the story. From there...the darkness was an excellent ground. Chara started getting ideas...their behavior became more...tsundere, I believe your Lieutenant would call it." A shot at Violet. "Every unstable reset even affected their nonbinary form, causing them to desync with each incarnation. Who could say whether they'd be a boy...or a girl. Or agender. None of the monsters were certainly the wiser. For them, it was the first time each time. Which lead up to the plan." By now Egon had started to piece all this together. "So what was your End Game?" Egon asked. "End Game? There is no End Game, Dr. Spengler. The Game goes on endlessly. In many cases it's one of many being played at the same time. The Sisters are...quite adept at watching their playthings--" I stood up, slamming my palms on the console, an unsoundly collage of error beeps and static on the screens. "Hey, careful!" Ray warned. "A Game that Fate keeps infinite by changing the rules at every whim...adding new twists. Forcing her sister to try to undermine it and give people a chance at hope, at order, at happiness." "Fascinating...and disturbing." Egon lowered an eyebrow. "But you certainly changed things. We are aware. Your interference with the reset...it's allow the memories that were erased leak slightly into the new timeline." "I know for a fact that even before that, some retained their memories regardless. Flowey. Sans." "Indeed. But then again...maybe anomalies always existed." I had one more question. "Why doesn't my Asriel have any memories of the timelines...the resets...why is he special?" "If you want that answer...you should ask the Sisters. After all...wouldn't you say Asriel already has his memories?" I raised an eyebrow before I got what the Wraith meant. "Flowey." "He certainly learned a few things that he wasn't supposed to, wouldn't you say?" That's where the connection was to Adonis. "Have you figured out why he can't trust you, Arcade?" I knew. "Don't go there." "But there's so much more interesting things to reveal..." "Ray. Egon. Shut it off. I got what I came for." "Gerson for example had something interesting to say in the old timeline." "!!!" I whirled at that. How could they have known that? Was there...a mental link between this Wraith and the others still waiting to get out? The transmission cut off at that moment. I sighed deeply before re-morphing. My ears drooped. "Hey, it's going to be okay. That gas bag was just blowing smoke." "Yeah...maybe." "This was extremely informative. It seems you've stumbled upon something big. Something very big." Egon narrowed his eyes. I took a moment to compose myself. "I really should get back home. I have much to ponder and I should probably make it up to Asriel for being away again." "Dr. Arcade." I heard Janine speak up. "That young man understands what you go through. He's a very patient boy and he'll totally understand. Just be there for him when you can. Some day you'll be able to let him in on this other world of yours." "Yeah, besides. The kid's crazy about you. He's not gonna stop being friends with you over things that are beyond your control. You already learned that lesson." Winston Zeddemore had also joined the group. "And hey. If any one lays a finger on him, they'll have to answer to all of us, am I right?" Peter said, gently grabbing my shoulder. "First bozo that messes with him gets a good old-fashioned "Back off, man! I'm a scientist!"." Slimer nodded repeatedly, parroting Peter's words in what I assumed was him "speaking". "Thanks guys, gal, and spud. You're the best New York mentors a guy could ask for." I got squared away, de-morphed and rolled out, heading back to the gates I had set up in secret on this world; I put them up ahead so I wouldn't have to rely on KOMMAND so often. A nice joy ride off world, with some nice company, and not-so-nice reunions. Speaking of joy rides, I think it was about time to see about getting Asriel a ride of his own... Sub-Entry 048: "Asriel Gets His First Car": The hard part was over. Now that Asriel had his license, I could actually look forward to something instead of dread it. And let's face it...helping your best friend get his first car was something I'd been chomping at the bit to do for a long time coming. "Shouldn't Asriel be more excited than you, Commander?" Scott of course came along. What's a first car without your Dad to be there? "Oh, I'm probably more excited than Volt. I just contain it better." Asriel mused, eyes turned cyan. "Savoring the moment, eh?" "D-Don't noogie the goat son!" Heh. "Uncle Ed should be on his way." "I can't wait to see what kind of classic car he drives into town." Asriel looked determined even though his cyan eyes clearly indicated he was eager but not impatient. It didn't take long to spot which car was Edward's. The one being towed around by a Dook Larue's tow truck... "A 1964 Plymoth with the hubcaps painted..." I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. "I bet if we check, we'll find a sandwich in the back seat." "Oh I get it! "Stop Draggin' My Car Around" by Weird Al Yankovic, right?" Asriel chuckled. "It figures." I shrugged, failing to hold back my grin. The in-joke was that Ed's car wasn't actually broken down, nor was it in violation of any traffic or parking laws. This was just something he and Duke "Dook Larue" Chaupetta had arranged for comedic effect. "Hey, ya kiddo! Could ya get the door for me? I gotta undo my seatbelt." "Okay." Asriel grabbed hold of the handle and depressed the button and pulled-- "Wha...?!" We all jumped as the door pulled free from the car and thunked to the ground. Asriel quickly got back to avoid dropping it on his feet. "Man, I'm tellin' ya! Those car dealers don't think I highly of me. One word about a trade-in, and they go all to pieces. No respect! No respect, I'm tellin' ya." "Uncle Eddyyyyy..." I whined. I'm guessing he had a tribute to Rodney Dangerfield at the comedy club recently. Little fact. The door wasn't actually broken. It was rigged on a system to disengage from its locks and hinges via a switch box as a practical joke sight gag. I could tell Roy Rooster's handywork was going to be laced all over this car-shopping experience. "What?" He shrugged as he got out. "Good one." Asriel said with a huge sweatdrop. He helped Ed reinstall the door and make sure it was locked in tight. A reset of the switches and Ed could open and close the door normally. "Good to see you you, Edward." Scott saluted. "So how have you been, Eduardo?" Azzy asked. "I"m doing swell but I think my car's got a few issues." Ed said as he headed over to the hood and prepared to pop it. "Issues? That's surprising, coming from a master mechanic like you. What kind of issues?" Ed popped the hood and reached in and pulled out a few magazines. "Well, there's the April one and the June one...and the swimsuit issue--" I couldn't help but laugh. That was actually funny. Inside the empty engine bay was a stack of magazines. I realized that Ed had modified this car to be a mid-engine type, with the power plant under the seat, so that he could set up gags in the trunk and the engine bay ahead of time. In all likelyhood it could purr like a kitten. Gods. I wonder if it was a good idea for him to ever meet Sans? "How you doin', Goat Son?" "I'd say I've been in a dancing mood lately." "Oh?" "Yup. I gotta dance to the "bleat" and land on four feet." Azzy said with a wink before dropping into a push-up and doing about ten reps. I guess he was hoping this would appease Sarge somewhere. Yup. Walked right into a goat pun. Nice. "Well, we checkin' out some cars, or what?" Ed lead on to where he had set up his miniature car show. "This one's a real beaut'. Only got a couple miles on it..." He lead on. "..." I facepalmed. "What? I said it only had a couple...Miles on it." I rolled my eyes at the manekins of our kitsune Co-Commander laid out on the roof of the car. "He was in on this, wasn't he?" It was suddenly becoming aparent that Ed and Roy had likely arranged this whole car-shopping experience as one long string of jokes. "Ehhh...I don't know about this one." "But it's the perfect street rod. It even has its own fox tails." Ed chuckled. "Oh you." The next car over. "You might want to avoid this one. It has a little play in the steering wheel." Ed got in the front seat and put his hands on the wheel...before pulling the whole steering wheel off. I facepalmed. Asriel covered his mouth and chuckled. "A little play in the steering wheel?" Scott sweatdropped. "Yup..." Ed got out of the front seat and held up the steering wheel...before popping the panel off of it revealing a portabe video game underneath. "A little...play...in the steering wheel." That was when the game screen turned on and showed a video of a stage play. "Oh-ho-ho! A triple-entende." Asriel struggled to muffle his laughter with both hands. "You haven't lost the edge, Uncle Ed." I wondered how much of this we'd have to put up with before we actually got serious about getting Asriel a car...? "...what do you think of this one?" Scott hadn't picked up on the fact that the jokes were still ongoing. So he walked right into the next one... "I think that one's so old, it's insurred against fire, theft, and dinosaur stampedes." Ed grinned as Scott popped the trunk and was immediately taken back by the sudden inflateable T-Rex in the back. "And apparently Indian Raids..." I fished out a wooden tomahawk from the engine bay. This went on and on until the last car in the lot had run its gags. "Come on, Ed. This has been all fun and games but we really do need to get him a car." "Not that it hasn't been a barrel of laughs." Asriel pushed the prop oil barrel to the side. "Hmmmmmmmmmm....didn't I have one more?" Ed grinned slyly. "Not another gag car I hope." "Welllllll, there was one...but I don't think you waaaant it." Scott by this time was about at the end of his sense of humor. "Let's see it. I promised I wouldn't be too cheap to get him something decent or a rusted lemon. I get the feeling Callista's going to make me sleep on the sofa." "Aww, come on, Dad. Even if we get a junker. I'm sure Uncle Eddy, Rotor, and Gadget can help me fix her up, every day after school. I can be a real grease-monkey." "Ook-ook, my man." Ed made scratching gestures under his armpit. Ed lead us around to the garage and pulled open the roll-up door. "And here she is." That was the moment all our jaws dropped at what Ed had in store. "I don't think I'll be sleeping on the sofa...but I will have some explaining to do..." Asriel's eyes had about quadrupled in size, as well. "She's beautiful!" What was parked inside was a brand new custom-made sports car. It looked to be about a similar make as the one made for Ben Tenneyson during the "Alien Swarm". But more purple and white with the Delta Rune. Not just on the paint job, but also on various chrome parts and such. Its custom paint job fit Asriel to a T. "Oh my god, Edward...what did you guys spend to build this?!" Scott asked. "Ahh, it's only money. Besides. I don't think you'll be in the doghouse over it." Ed tossed Asriel the keys. "Consider it a late birthday present from your extended family." "Wait. You're serious?" "No. I'm Ed." He said with a wink. "But yes. The car is totally yours, no strings attached. It's already registered in your name and the car insurreance has been set up for you. Scott and Callie will help you with the payments. "At least until I get a part-time job and can take care of that on my own right?" Scott held back a sniffle. "You're too good for this world, son." Before we knew it. "Purr like a kitten. Roar like a tiger." Ed gave a thumbs up as the engine revved a few times. With that Asriel was off for its first test drive, with me riding shotgun. I made him promise no stunt racing. "Wow. Check the stereo system. This is hot!" "It's loaded up with a lot of electronic features and safety standards. The auto-parking and collision detection systems, and back-up cams. You're fully loaded. All of the things for hands free calling and such as well as texting-lock for cell-phones." "Of course. Seatbelts and no texting while driving." Asriel nodded. "Keep in mind all this requires some cold-cranking amps so mind your battery monitor. Rotor, Gadget, and I will walk you through general maintenance and car car. And of course--" "Oil, gasoline, car washes, safety and emission checks are my responsibility." "You got all your bases covered." "This is where Aunt Vi would say "All your base--"." "Azzy, no." I facepalmed. A hesitation. I started to speak. "All your base are belong to us!" He suddenly cut in. "Aunt Vi owes me GP, now!" "You're gonna take her for every copper at this rate." "College and expenses." Asriel grinned sheepishly. "At least you're responsible with what you keep taking her for." A bit of road test later and we called it a day. Sub-Entry 049: "An Overdue Return to the X-Vault and Mobius Null": The days had gone by. I had asked Kommand to watch the timeline like a hawk. The very second Frisk turned up again, I was going down there and have some words with that human. They had a Hell of a lot of explaining to do. For now...I think it was time to take care of number one. No. Not me. Asriel. I put his well-being first before I diverted my attention elsewhere. "We've been away so long." "The dust has probably piled up to the ceiling." By now the mention of the word dust no longer made Asriel double-take. At times it almost seemed like he had forgotten he ever was a Monster of the Underground. "Maybe we should have asked Conky and Magic Screen to take care of the place for us." "Maybe. But we didn't know we'd be gone from it for this long." At that moment the Phone Booth dropped in from above in a shaft of white light. "Be excellent to each other." I mused. "And party on, dudes." Asriel finished as we both stepped in. KOMMAND automatically recalled it... ...back to Mobius Null. "What was this place like before it became--" "Mobius Null?" I had closed file on this case five years ago. The counterparts of the Ecotropians existed in a new dimension when their old reality was shattered by the shards of Worlds Collide...an incident caused by Dr. Eggman in his rashness to defeat his hated nemisis, Sonic the Hedgehog. "It was...very beautiful. One theory is...that it was a future incarnation of one of the many Earths out there." "Earth...you mentioned that planet before. That there are an infintessimal number of versions of Earth." "But only one Earth Prime. A world that nobody can access. Not even me." "So...what happened?" "Well...according to the old texts and such, and to summarize a convoluted story...aliens that rained bombs down on the world and irradiated its plant, animal, and geological life, mutating over years, causing it to evolve. The results created the Mobians, the Chaos Emeralds, and the various flora that once dwelled in this world." "...sounds about right." Asriel said after a pause and a shrug. "So...did...some of them really look like sensei...and Sally...and Rotor..and Antoine?" "And Miles." I nodded. "But...why is that?" "It's...complicated." I was easing Asriel into how the laws of the universe worked...time...and space... But talking about alternate realities...that was a risk I was afraid to take. "Volt...?" I used a cheap trick to bury this one. I gave the look...the one that said "pain and regret". The one that I used when I wanted to imply things that Asriel wasn't ready for. It worked. Just like always. "I understand." "Some day." I wasn't about to tell him how I had to say goodbye to their counterparts. This time for what seemed like...permanently. The gate to ACM-002 had gone inactive. Sorry, Sonic. I guess I wouldn't be able to keep that promise after all. So this is what it's like to be Sans? We headed for Tails' hanger. "Back again." Azzy looked happy. I reached over and yanked the main power switch and lit up the place. "There it is. The Promised Land. Memory Lane. The X-Vault." "Good times...good times..." "Don't say it like the good times are over..." I mused. "They've only just begin." I picked up a modified beam saber. "I remember these..." Asriel said as I tossed him one. "Remember the bullies that were picking on Mina?" "Oh yeah...I remember them...they're currently somewhere in juvie right now." "Ouch." Asriel looked over his saber. "Anyway...kinda laughable how they could mistake these for real Jedi weapons." Asriel ignited his and waved it around, shoving it into the floor. The laser blade crumpled and extinguished and relit as soon as Asriel pulled it back up. "They can't interact with physical matter but they can clash against other laser blades. Violet thought the'd make an excellent toy idea but...the costs of making even one of these would bankrupt any respectable toy manufacturer. They'd have to sell them for more than that one cell-phone that broke the thousand mark, off world." "Don't tell me she ripped them off from the Star Wars movies. That's a lot of copyright infrigements right there." "No, she ripped them off from someone who already ripped them off. Thadeus S. Venture. He tried to sell them to a company called Kenner." "Kenner?" "Bought out by Hasbro. Short, boring story." "Oh...the ones who make the--" "Yeah. The "Real American Heroes" and the robots that are "More than Meets the Eye"." I nodded. "Hah." Asriel mused. "Well. Shall we?" He slipped into a stance. I did as well. "Let's spar." For the next 20 minutes to half and hour, we waged an epic faux battle. "Bunnie's finally got you to loosen up over kendou practice." "Still leery about sharp, pointy weapons. Well...REAL ones." Azzy clashed blades with me. "Remember what she said about weapons just being tools. They're not evil. Only people who weild them with the intend to hurt or kill." "Close enought, Volt." Eventually we got too tired to keep going and we were getting battery warnings. "Well that was fun. What's next?" Ziiiiiip! The recharge plug retracted and I pulled the switch. "R-r-ready to assist you!" "Long time no see, Conky. You functioning all right?" "Systems n-n-nominal-l-l-l." "Good to hear." "Magic Screen around?" "Right here!" Azzy and I looked at each other and grinned. Then we had ourselves a session of Connect-The-Dots." "...wow that's always trippy." I said as we tumbled out. I landed on Dog Chair as Azzy landed on Chairy. "Gotcha!" "Grrr-ruff!" "Seems like out-of-place to have living chairs in a place like this." "Well...it was the only place he could find for them after the Playhouse days." I headed over to the vehicle section and picked up the Alpha Circuit. I opened up the black Pontiac and plugged it into the computer bay between the seats. "K.I.T.T.? Wake up, K.I.T.T." "This habit of me doing Rip Van Winkle impressions is becoming mundane. I suppose the next time you awaken me, apes will be roaming the earth around a broken statue of liberty." "What are you talking about bud? Apes already roam the earth. You haven't met Mitzi's old band mate, Fatz." "Very humorous." "I see your still grumpy as ever." Asriel chuckled. "Asriel Dreemurr. You've certainly grown up, young man." "And licensed." Asriel held up his driver's license. "I assume that's a request for a road test?" "Time to play hooky from this place." I mused. "You had to remind me of that." And soon, Asriel was taking us all over the abandoned paths of Mobius Null. "...this place was once known as Starlight Zone." "If ever a more convoluted highway system." K.I.T.T. complained. "Admit it. You're enjoying yourself." Asriel hit the Turbo Boost and sent the car flying across the boarder into Scrap Brain territory. "Perhaps we should double back. My sensors detect that this place is filled with hazards." "They've been deactivated for ages." "I insist. I do not wish for you to have to change a tire in this industrial nightmare on account of running over security spikes." "Have it your way. You heard him, Azzy. Back to the Hanger." Afterwards... "...we've finally graduated to large scale Mr. Wizard experiments." "Don't try this at home." I grinned as we lowered our safety goggles. The hydrogen flare was absolutely huge. So huge we had to do it outside. But inside... "Yeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaaw!" Asriel's rebel yell was spot on as his arrow hit the target and exploded. "Archery practice with dynamite arrows. We're just some noble Dukes aren't we?" Asriel chuckled. "Let's not tell your mother what we do in our spare time." "She'd understand. But yeah. Keep the man-cave like Fight Club." I nodded. "The only rule of Fight Club is nobody talks about Fight Club." What Violet doesn't hear or know about...right? "Good to have uninhabited terrain far from anything of value to set these targets up only to blow them up." "You're still the coolest best friend ever." "I try." By the end of the day, we managed to pretty much go through just about everything of interest in the X-Vault. Sub-Entry 050: "Refreshed and Ready to Resume the Mission:" I laid back. in my lawn chair. Asriel was already laying back in his. Mitzi and Gadget had joined us. I could feel the spark of summer fade away. But until the leaves started changing color, I was going to squeeze the last of Summer out until it was bone dry. All of us were wearing sunglasses. Sashay served us all smoothies. It was a quiet day. The day crawled along slowly. It seemed like it would stay this way. Until... "Commander." Bunnie wasn't there one moment...then she was there the next. It was her stealthiest appearance yet. "It's her. It's KOMMAND." I lifted my shades. "It's time." I sat up. "Rested up?" "Yeah. I think the oasis between outings really helped. I'm calm. I'm collected." "Then maybe it's time we prepared you better." "Yeah. I think so." "I guess I'll be heading home for now." Asriel sat up. "Wherever you're off to, good luck and good hunting...or...whatever." He offered a quick hug. I accepted. "Stay out of trouble." "I will. Be sure you can get yourself out of trouble if you get into it." "Roger." "Well. I guess there's no putting this off." "I've already taken care of it. Brooke-domou is expecting you." Gulp. At the Palace, I passed through the security checks and I was led not to the throne room but to Brooke's private quarters. "Enter." I hesitated. "I assure you, I will not bite, Commander." Why did that not reassure me? I opened the door an entered. "Have a seat." Brooke was as I remembered, though in attire less formal than her elegant gown and accessories. In fact it looked more like high ranking military attire. I knew that Brooke had a past, but we rarely discussed it. "I'll get to the point. A.E.O.N. has been reactivated. The S.T.C. Agency is active again." Her expression grew colder. "They found me. They hunted me down off world and......to be perfectly honest, they've reinstated me." "Explain." "As you know, my removal cost them...heavily." "They dug their own grave. I have no sympathy for their plight." "Unfortunately, their plight became the UltraVerse's plight. Damage to timelines are piling up all over the universe and they're expecting me to fix it; to make amends they've reassigned me to the unstable Undertale timelines. A new one has opened up which I've dubbed UTPR-3235." "I am...very concerned." Brooke tented her hands as she sat at her ornate desk. "As am I. I've already been back and...things are...both the same and different. There are complications I'm going to have to take care of." "Any sign of other Wraiths?" "No, your highness. I've interrogated the original one, imprisoned off world. What they had to say was only slightly helpful." "Volt Arcade. This sets gears in motion. You know that, don't you?" "I understand. Preparations will have to be made...just in case." "On that note. Chara." "I explained to you, a while back, the nature of their world as it exists in our UltraVerse. How the Goddesses influence it. But most of all how souls are replaced when they're lost. Our Asriel was replaced with a new Asriel, who became Flowey. But the Chara soul in the Soul Society...when she was under the influence of the Wraith, in a prior reset of many of her instances of abusing the timeline, she refused the new Chara soul to manifest, against the will of Destiny. The Goddess had deemed her too far gone to keep abusing the timeline so...she arranged a new soul in her place. Which her sister, Madam Fate agreed to...just not for the same reason. It was...Fate's little gambit to shake things up. But more than that...I think Adonis somehow arranged it. Not sure how, but they gave the previous Chara a golden ticket to try to catch up with our Asriel in the Genocide Run. When that failed, she again invaded the new timeline only to find her Asriel had been replaced; she failed to save him and the frustration of losing him yet again allowed the Wraith to take full control. It kept her on a short leash with Adonis somehow orchestrating it (Still working on the connection to that) with promises of getting the original Asriel back. She passed her time and sewed chaos, according to Adonis' will, by possessing the Boss Monsters of the Underground, and giving me a pretty big distraction to work with. By the time I had wrapped up with Asgore...Chara-Wraith was ready to put her final plan in motion. That's when she stowed away on my return trip home. The rest is history. The strange thing about this new timeline...is that I have yet to encounter a Chara. I haven't figured out why. I have my hands full with Frisk. As soon as I confirm their existence.....if I confirm their existence...I'll inform you." "I do not hold you responsible, Doctor. But I do insist you be mindful. Should another incident like that occur, I will be very...vexed." "Believe me. You're not the only one who took it personally. I will never forgive the Wraith for what it did. More than that...I will get to the root of this conspiracy. When I catch up to Adonis I'll make him sing like canary." That was a bold thing to promise, considering someone like Adonis didn't scare at all. What did you have to fear when you were completely insane and obsessed with chaos? "Keep me in the loop, Doctor." "By your will, Lady Brooke." I bowed before I headed out. "Okay. Off to Rabbotou Dojo, next." Once there... I left my sandals at the entrance and entered. "I've been pondering what would be an appropriate armament for you to carry. I decided on this." Bunnie handled me a wooden, 4-foot bo staff. "There is a hidden blade in this end, but I would hope you would not need it." I thought of going bo staff to spear with Undyne. It worried me...our first meeting, I had to hold back my Zanpakutou's power. She took my jolts pretty easily. Only a few aquatic creatures were resistant to electricity and Undyne sure didn't look like she was part electric eel. But that was thinking farther ahead. If I had to face Papyrus...in his case...I didn't want to have to get into a battle with him. Get a grip, Volt. In all likelyhood, Frisk would end up facing him first. I would have to interfere if they went nuts again. Which gave way to a new worry. If that was the case. Then that would mean strike two. A BIIIIIG strike two. This is one scenario I don't think there would be any going back from. I doubt I'd be able to talk Sans out of rethinking that final strike. Once they went against Undyne and made an attempt on her life, it was over. Sans would hunt Frisk down. "I'll do what I can with it. Hopefully...that'll only mean disarming. If I can get ride of that Real Knife...she'll have a much harder time killing anything." Afterward. "Welcome, double-oh-seven--" "Vi, don't." "Spoilsport. Anyway...you got me. You don't need a Q to break the brat's balls--" "Don't be lewd, Vi." "I've worked all the kinks out of your equipment and revised all your meters, scopes, and scanners. When you catch up to them you can tell them they can hide but they can't run, BI--(FLOWEY CACKLE)!" "Darn it Vi. Enough with the Scary Terry. And really. What do you mean they can't run but they can hide, Vi?" "...you know what I meant, Commander." "Anyway...you're going to Snowdin. Thought you'd want a flamethrower glove set. In case you need to melt some ice or roast some marshmallows." "I'd prefer not using them as weapons." I accepted. At Mitzi's I was well stocked on food and drink. I had long since depleted the Monster Food I had stockpiled from the Underground. It was necessary to make sure Asriel didn't discover them. I still had some Gold left from my last run. "Thanks, Mitzi. You always come through for me." "Glad to help, Commnader. You just make sure Toriel is okay. And keep those Skeleton Brothers out of trouble. Hopefull we'll all meet some day." "I'd like that. But she's out there. And I've gotta go to work." I really wanted to hook up with Team Acorn...but the season was still going on. I probably use some advice and tech from them. Lupe provided me with some tranq darts from her sanctuary. Even a druid who could get any animal to obey her commands; one who could form the strongest bonds with all manner of fauna...these were a very last resort in extreme cases. They were pretty potent and pretty fast-acting. They should be strong enough to affect monsters...or a human child. Would they be enough for a teen, though? "With nature's blessing." Lupe had brewed some of the tea she had crafted after studying and growing samples of Golden Flowers I had taken With her Hybrid Ability, she had grown them in a super-compressed amount of time while I was in town from my return. She amazed me sometimes. I visited Rotor. He and Skeeter provided me with additional tools. Snowdin wasn't very technologically advanced but I'd probably need these by the time I got to the lab in Hotland. "Carbide-tipped. It'll take a lot to stripe the heads of these screwdrivers." Finally KOMMAND sent me a care package of additional bits and pieces. I loaded up in the Delorean. My Data Save marker would also function as a beacon to link directly to the Time Circuits. I'd have to make sure the time machine materialized far overhead, close to the ceiling of the mountain so I woundn't be seen. A car was something no monster had seen. Finally...there was one last person to see. And it wasn't Asriel. "Hey." "Hey. Been a while since we talked." "Yeah. It has, Miles." "I--" "Look, let's not look to the past. We're beyond that now. You've been doing a great job. Anyway...I need you to take the reigns a bit. Every time I head out, you're in charge." "I gotcha." "Tails." "Miles." He insisted. "It wouldn't be right for me to use that nickname now...not after--" "Hitting you too, huh?" "It's setting in. I never got to meet my counterpart. Now I wonder if I ever should? It would be...not only awkward but..." "Yeah. Memories. You both have your similarities. But more than plenty of differences." "Getting out of Alphabet Soup was...something I had to do. I followed the adventures of the others for a long time. I just knew...I had to hook up with my people...with Ecotropian survivors. I just had to rejoin Aunt Sally and Aunt Bunnie." "You're a credit to your people, Miles. Right now, you're where I see Asriel in another ten years." "Yeah...I think so, too. Well. I've held you up long enough. Good luck. And stop their killing any way you can. "You got it." I loaded up into the Delorean and set the coordinates. I drove out of town and once I got to the roads outside of civilization, I hit the hover conversion and took to the sky. "Time Circuits on...Flux Capacitor fluxing...engine running. Let's go." I tromped on the accelerator and boosted through the air, the speedometer climbing until it reached 88 miles per hour. "Game...CONTINUE!" I said boldly, refusing to gloss over the Sister's stakes in this. With that I disappeared though the wormhole... Chapter 6 Back to Part 1 Back to Project Lost Dreemurr Next